The Curious Whims Of Sam Winchester
by Necrelem
Summary: When Sam and Gabriel play matchmaker more than one couple gets together! The golden trio of SPN ships Destiel,Sabriel,Crobby
1. Chapter 1

Sam knew what love was had felt it even, with a few people, though he has never had much luck in that area. He thought with a rueful grin aimed at the ceiling of the current motel where he and his older brother where staying.

Having been lost in thought Sam was startled when the door slammed behind him.

"Jesus! Dean! Don't do that! " feeling annoyed that he was startled by a door when he fought monsters daily. Turning around Sam's annoyance tripled when he saw Dean laughing his ass off holding on to the door handle for support.

And with an annoyed "Hmph!" Sam went back to researching,

"Whatcha got Sammy" Dean said with a note of laughter, throwing his keys on his bed

Sam instantly brightened "Well, get this" Sam said flipping his laptop around to give his brother a better view.

"Those three missing women where all around twenty-five right?"

"Yup the-"

"And Around the same height and never reached their destination" with a hand flourish and dramatic pause ignoring his brother.

"Remember those claw marks that were found en route for each of the women?" Dean didn't bother answering but instead threw a dirty look at his brother.

"Well I've called Bobby and he asked if any bodies where found or if get this- feathers were found!"

" _Feathers_?" With a disbelieving look at Sam, nodding he confirmed

"Feathers" sighing because he knew he would not like whatever came next, he answered the obvious.

"We've found feathers but no bodies- what is it?" Sam looking extremely excited, was practically bouncing in his seat.

"Griffins!"

"Wow...uh..ok well how do we kill it?" Sam flipped his laptop back around to face him and smiled, knowing perfectly well how to kill a Griffin looked up happily and said

"Dunno can't find it anywhere." looking at Dean slyly he said

"But" opening up notepad and typing a bunch of random crap.

"Maybe Cas does" Dean's head snapped up so fast Sam could have sworn he had whiplash

"S-Sure! ya he probably knows!" looking flustered but happy Dean got up and went outside to pray to Cas. Looking back down at his laptop Sam was thinking that he should get a reward for best brother/wingman ever even though Cas was the real "wingman" laughing at his stupid pun Sam closed his Laptop and grabbed his coat as a flutter of wings made a faint noise behind him turning Sam said

"Hey Cas did Dean already ask how to kill a-" Sam froze and was hoping that what he was seeing was real because if it wasn't he was unarmed and screwed. Pulling a candy bar out of his pocket the angel said with laughter in his voice

"Have you honestly been setting up our brothers because" walking over to Sam's recently occupied chair.

"If you are then I want in" pointing the candy at Sam accusingly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the archangel said a bit pouty

Sam was in shock the archangel he had a bit of a crush on was alive and sitting in his chair and wanted to help him play match-maker. So acting like anyone would in this situation he put his jacket on, and ignored the angel in front of him, and left closing the door behind him, hoping this wasn't a replay of Lucifer. Mentally shaking himself Sam walked out the hotel to find Gabriel leaning on the impala breathing deeply he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aww come on Sammy! Let's go somewhere maybe a bar! But I dunno that's kinda boring how about a club-" Sam looked five seconds away from saying something, but changed his mind, and instead grabbed his knife and made a cut on his hand. He looked up at the car and to his relief and extreme disappointment saw that Gabriel was gone.

"Well Sam that explains the silent treatment" Gabriel purred into Sam's ear causing Sam to jump and let out an unmanly squeal.

"How are you alive?!" Pointing his knife at Gabriel Sam's voice began to waver just a tad not from nerves but because he had started to hope.

"Well when I was fighting Luci in that weird-o motel I switched out the angel blades aura that allowed it to have the magic to kill us, or more specifically moi" Gesturing at himself "With the door handles extremely ordinary aura."

"The door handles... _The door handles_?!"

"Yup! it took a while to get out, had to break a window" He said laughingly Sam was dumbstruck turning away from Gabriel he felt extremely happy but he couldn't let Gabriel see. To let him know of his little crush would be the key to eternal and never ending teasing, shuddering at the thought he turned around and sighed.

"I'm not going to a club they're too noisy" he said as he opened the door to the car and turned it on hearing the other door open and shut, when the practically jubilant Angel buckled next to him.

"Perfect! I didn't honestly think you would agree but I have the perfect bar" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"What's the name of this bar?" Gabriel let out a small but alarmingly sinister laugh.

"No need for a name, I'll just give you directions" Gabriel almost wiped the grin off his face because of the bitch face that was on Sam's face.

"Fine but I reserve the right to reject your bar if I don't like it" Sam said smiling at the look of astonishment on Gabriel's face.

"I pick great places! I'd be surprised if you didn't go back without me!" Sam pulled out of the parking lot laughing with a pouty angel in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to the bar Sam wondered if the trickster was screwing with him or honestly thought this bar wasn't about to be rejected.

Turning the car off and turning towards the angel he gave him a look that demanded an immediate explanation,

Which the angel artfully ignored. Opening his door and getting out he sighed heavily wondering if he could make it very far if he decided to run

but gave up on the idea as he was pushed into the bar filled completely with males, as would be expected of a gay bar.

Feeling slightly self-conscious Sam ducked into a booth in the corner and hoped that Dean wouldn't suddenly find himself and walk in looking for a good time. Sam would never live it down

putting his face in his hands he only heard when Gabriel sat across from him and said "So what do you mean when you say you want in?" this was slightly muffled

due to his face in his hands. "Oh the usual, I want to help. And honestly how did you figure it out that those two liked what they saw?"

lifting his face out of his hands he said with an air of great sarcasm "I went on a mystical quest to find a golden peacock and it said to me that if I didn't get them together the world would end from the power of eye sex"

"Oh ha-ha i'm so glad that peacock managed to find such a smart ass."

"They just undress each other with their eyes to much to not be noticed."

"Naturally."

Looking up at the neon board listing the drink specials he decided to grab one or maybe two if Gabriel happened to want one,

turning his attention back to the angel he asked the obvious.

On his way back to the table he was interrupted by a gentle push too his shoulder

"H-Hello" Said someone who by the looks of it was being cheered on by his friends, Curious Sam stopped walking

"Oh, Hello uh..." waiting for a name

"Oliver, Evergreen Oliver"

laughing Sam said completely serious "I'm James, James Bond"

Which was met by careful giggles on the other end

smiling because he liked Oliver he was caught off guard when a yank brought him crashing to the ground spilling the drinks on him.

"Oh! Sam are you alright?" the trickster yelled over, faking innocence to Sam's annoyance.

sighing Sam started to get up when Oliver held out his hand to help him up and giving a pointed look at Gabriel grabbed Oliver's hand.

"Sorry Sam I didn't realize you where falling or I would have tried to help" followed by more giggles

"Oh it's no problem" following it with a laugh of his own "better go back and grab a few more my friends getting impatient."

Oliver grabbed his arm before he got to far and nervously pressed something into Sam's hand before blushing and running back to his friends. Who

were giving him the thumbs up and slapping him on the back. Giving a small chuckle Sam get a second set of drinks and went back to the table, tucking the obvious phone number

into his inside pocket and handing the miffed angel the chocolate filled drink. And sat down sipping the drink he had gotten for himself only to look up at the angel who was glaring at him

"Anything to share with the class?" Sam asked amused

"We have to keep our eyes on the prize here Moose."

"I am and I'm also keeping this." He held up the number "As my own prize."

Sighing the trickster couldn't blame him, Damn Oliver to hell for being adorable.

Clapping his hands together to get the Moose's attention, he said "Ok battle plan for operation Castiean!"

"Castiean? I was thinking Destiel, It sounds more natural some how." Sam said trying not too feel stupid over the ship name

"True, but whatever, remember eye on the prize."

"Fine but I have no idea where to start with those two. And a room alone probably wouldn't work, or a bubble world either." Correctly interpreting the gleam in Gabriel's eyes

which earned an annoyed groan.

"Wait!, what about an admirer?" Sam thought an admirer would work to get Dean jealous.

"Nah Dean would just throw the note away and Cas wouldn't now what that was. Not to mention you guys move around too much for that."

"Oh, um... maybe a jealousy situation?" With a hopeful note in Sam's voice Gabriel didn't shoot it down immediately

"Maybe, but where would we bring them?" Gabriel said trying not to completely disregard the idea

"Here of course! and two guys would make them angrier than a couple of girls"

"True, Ya that could work but is the hunt going to last much longer?" Gabriel asked knowing it would last a while at least.

"It probably will. It's a griffin I'm not even sure how to kill it yet"

"Cured gold arrow through the mouth."

"Cured gold?."

"Pure gold fresh from the ground beneath us."

With a groan Sam realized what that meant "That'll be a pain to get" Sam glanced at his phone and saw that it was close to nine. "Damn, can we talk more tomorrow? gotta head back or Dean will crap himself."

"Wouldn't want Cas to see that"

"It would hurt our plans." and with a laugh the angel snapped his way home and Sam headed for the warm sanctuary of the car.


End file.
